


Find Me

by Marie_Ciel



Category: Pokemon
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-11
Updated: 2012-02-11
Packaged: 2017-10-30 23:45:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/337525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marie_Ciel/pseuds/Marie_Ciel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was one thing Cheren had to do alone, for once, without Touko. But she had promised him she would wait at home for the day he came back, and perhaps that temporary distance was all they really needed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Find Me

Cheren knew where he could find her- she was just a phone call away, and his thoughts never strayed far from that place. Though mile after endless mile of land lay between them, he knew where he could find her.

_Don't stay away too long, okay? I'll be here when you get back._

Knowing Touko, he also knew the value of that promise. That girl could never keep still, even when she was small and afraid to stray far from the comfort of her front porch- she always wanted to be out and moving. For her to say she would wait for him, staying in one stationary place, meant he was of some importance to her.

Once he swept through Victory Road, he would come right back. This he promised to Touko, and to himself.

Usually she would have come along with him, traveling together as they so loved to do- yet, this time, Cheren knew he had to face this trial alone. It was a gut feeling he could not explain or ignore.

Perhaps he needed time away from her. That was a painful realization- they needed distance. He had to be away from her distracting presence to truly contemplate matters- matters of ability, matters of courage, and matters of the heart.

_I'll come back quickly, don't you worry._

Their time apart could never last long, not when he could not live without her. Perhaps that was why he had to do this along- he needed that distance to realize how much he loved her.

He knew those words could not wait. When he returned, they would be spilling from his lips with barely a second thought. Now he had time to think about everything- and he could not wait to tell her.

Everything would be as it should. They could go out into the world together, face it together, for _together_ their strength was so much greater. Never again would they have to be lonely. When that day came, those miles between them would disappear.

And he knew where he could find her-- there, by his side.


End file.
